


One Last Promise

by space_jelly



Category: Ys VIII - Fandom, イース | Ys
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_jelly/pseuds/space_jelly
Summary: Soon before the final battle, Adol and Dana share an intimate conversation. Spoilers for the end of YS 8.





	One Last Promise

The final battle was fast approaching, but for now all were content to celebrate their imminent departure from the cursed island of Seiren. A great meal was cooked for all the castaways. There was drinking, too much of it. There was a little bit of singing, and a lot of laughing. It all eased Adol's worries about the coming confrontation. He couldn't let down all those people. This thought filled him with determination. They would triumph over the Lacrimosa.

The party went on and all of Adol's companion were there. Laxia was fascinated by Alison's newborn, asking all sorts of questions. Hummel was discussing the arts with Austin. Ricotta was telling stories of her time on the island to Sahad. All were seemingly having a good time, except one, Dana. She had stayed removed from the group and with a melancholic look on her face. Adol wanted to go check up on her but he got roped up in a tactical conversation with Dogi and Aaron. By the time it was over, she had disappeared. He had to go look for her. He excused himself from the group and went on searching for Dana.

He quickly found her, sitting on the edge of the cliff, looking out into the ocean. Adol sat next her. "Oh, Adol!" She was a little surprised to see someone noticed her absence. Adol asked her what was wrong. "It's nothing... I'm just worried about what is coming. Theos De Endrogram... and what happens next." Adol reassured her that they were going to win. He felt it in his heart. And about what happens next, he told her that she could do anything she put her mind to. Eternia might be gone but she has a whole world to explore and get to know. "A whole world... Adol, I grew up thinking Eternia was the most important place on Earth. I was groomed from a really young age to become Maiden of the Great Tree. I never... I never considered I could live my life however I wanted it." Adol said he could guide her through this new world. "You know Adol, I may be far from the time I lived my life up to this point, but I've never felt more where I belong. The people I met here, their kindness, the way they immediately saw me as one of their own, it's all wonderful."

She paused and looked away for a second. "And then... There's you. I've never felt more connected to anyone before. Of course there was the visions we shared, but it's not just that. We share so much in common. The way we fight for what's right, to the end, our desire to help others... I feel like we share a special bond. I hope you feel so too" Adol looked her in the eyes and nodded. He felt it too. "Adol, when we get off Seiren, I want to explore the world with you." He smiled and promised her they would adventure together, that they would visit distant cities, and discover ancient mysteries the two of them. "Adol, thank you for your promise..." She then leaned in, closed her eyes and kissed him. "I've never felt anything like this for anyone except you. I hope you feel the same." She paused "I don't want to part from you." She had that melancholic look in her eyes again. Adol told her he felt the same way, that this feeling had only been growing ever since he met her, and that they would be together for as long as she would want to. She smiled, got up and said "Thank you Adol." She then walked back towards the rest of the castaways, who were still celebrating around the campfire.

She knew that promise could not be fulfilled. She knew she had to give her life for the Lacrimosa to stop, and humanity to be saved. But she had to get these feelings off her chest. It felt good.

That night, she dreamt about what could be, of distant lands, of adventure, and life by Adol's side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first ever fanfic. Any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
